Rikala: Through Her Eyes
by Whoa it's fandoms
Summary: Have you ever wondered, what Rikala's past was like? Why she is as feisty as she is? Why she hates her mother? Read SweetChinMusic115's The Lion Queen(Up to TLQII) if you don't get who Kenya is. Rated T for language.
1. Nala's New Baby Sister

**Little One-Shot of my OC, Rikala, Kijani and Kenya's(Thank you Chinny!) daughter. This is her cub life.**

It all started on a day just like any other old day in the Shadowlands, bleak, gray, and dry. Kenya was having problems giving birth even as Rafiki and Sarabi were helping her. The brown lioness was trying to push out a cub that was just to stubborn. Finally it slid out and was placed in the exhausted mother's paws. Kenya looked at the dark brown cub in distaste. "A girl."

The lioness huffed and reluctantly cleaned the cub, rather upset at the gender. _Scar won't like this. I bore him two girls! And one with another lion! He will never make me queen now. _Kenya thought as her preteen daughter, Kula padded to her.

"What are you naming my little brother, mom?" The cub asked, and looked at the bundle of dark, dark brown fur. The cub stirred and awoke, turning so she faced her big sister. Kula gasped and looked at Kenya in panick.

"Rikala. Call her Rikkie around Scar. Until she's older, he can be fooled into thinking she is a boy." Kenya explained to her daughter and licked little Rikala's head. Scar stalked into the room, staring at the bundle of fur.

"It's another girl?" The male roared before Kenya could speak. Kula watched, standing beside her six month old half brother, Nuka. Scar raised his paw to kill the cub, but mother's love soon took over Kenya.

"No!" Kenya roared and put a paw over her daughter. Scar growled at the lioness.

"Kenya, you have failed for the last time! You will never become queen!" Scar growled in a low and dangerous voice. The lion stalked out of the cave as Kenya picked up her cub and walked towards the entrance.

"Mama? What are you doing?" A young Kula asked, her eyes wide with worry. Kenya scowled back at Kula, who shriveled under her stone hard gaze.

"Getting rid of Rikala." The lioness snarled and snapped at Kula while walking out. She looked across the pride lionesses, looking for someone to take care of little Rikala. Libya would be a great mother, but she was gone, driven out by Kenya so there wouldn't be competition for Scar. Maybe Zira, but Zira would never take in a girl, she was already taking care of Kula. Sarabi would be a great mother, but she would train Rikala to rebel. Sarafina was perfect. Good at mothering, and timid.

"Sarafina! I got you a present!" Kenya called and smirked as Sarafina scrambled up, Nala watching her mother curiously.

"Yes, Kenya?" The cream lioness asked. Kenya smiled and put Rikala down, drawing the cream lioness' attention to the dark brown cub.

"I need you to be Rikala's mother. She is unsuitable." Kenya said in disgust and pushed the mewing cub towards the lioness.

"O-okay." Sarafina said and grabbed the cub without question, taking it to her and Nala's den. Nala looked curiously at the cub.

"Mother, who is this?" Nala asked and cocked her head, saphire eyes gazing into Rikala's ruby orbs. The teen lioness put a paw above the cubs head. Rikala swiped her paw at Nala's, and giggled. Nala smiled.


	2. New Friends Coming, Old Friends Leaving

**Thanks Chinny for the review!**

Nala smiled as she watched her adopted little sister tumble through the dry grass. The cream lioness ran to her mother, Sarafina as the lioness returned with Sarabi.

"Mama!" Nala called and smiled. A dark brown cub peeked from the grass at her adoptive mother and sister. She ran to Sarafina and smiled.

"Hello, Rikala." Sarafina smiled and nuzzled the dark brown cub. The lioness turned to Nala and nuzzled her. "Hello, Nala. How are my two girls?"

Rikala smiled as her mother laid down, while Sarabi smiled at an adolescent lion behind her. The dark brown cub ran to her mother in fright, not sure what to make of the caramel lion. Nala gigled and bumped heads with the lions, and soon they were chatting like old friends.

"Hi, little one. I'm Tojo, and you are?" The male, who Rikala now knew as Tojo, said polietely after him and Nala were finished talking. Rikala looked up shyly at him with her ruby gaze.

"I-I'm R-Rikala." She smiled innocently, but soon shrunk back as a preteen lioness came stalking up. Rikala crouched low to the ground, hoping the chocolate brown lioness wouldn't see her. Nala stood protectively over the dark brown cub, glaring at the lioness.

"Well, well if it isn't my little half-sister, Rikala. Mother wants to see you." Kula smirked evilly at the cub, who shrunk more under her stare. Tojo growled and Kula scowled. "Tojo, remember, daddy only keeps you around because we're betrothed."

Rikala quietly padded to Kula, who picked the cub up roughly and turned around, walking to Priderock without another word. Rikala whimpered as Kula carried her.

"K-Kula, my scruff is h-hurting." She whined and Kula snarled, which shut Rikala up quickly.

"Ah, Kula. Thank you for bringing your dear _half_-sister here. You may leave now." Scar said with a smirk as Kula dropped Rikala roughly. Kenya watched, her ruby gaze narrowing into a glare. The lioness then smirked and sat up straight.

"My darling Rikala, how do you feel about Nuka?" Kenya purred and Rikala got a quizical look in her ruby orbs. Scar towered over the small cub, smirking.

"W-Who?" Rikala stuttered, not sure who Nuka was. Little did she know what her mother's plans were.

"Why, you must meet him. I'll call for Zira to bring him." Scar smiled and walked out of the cave. After a few moments he came back in with a young male lion with gray fur and a just growing jet black mane. He looked a little bit younger then Kula, maybe 6 months old. He had red eyes, but not as dark as Rikala's.

"H-Hi." Rikala said quietly and Kenya smirked. Soon the lioness slipped out of the cave.

"I'll leave you two alone." Scar said and slipped out with Kenya.

* * *

Outside the cave, Nala was starting to worry about Rikala. The cream lioness started pacing, and glanced at Priderock every few seconds. She barely noticed Kenya padding towards Sarafina.

"Sarafina, me and Scar decided to betroth Rikala to Nuka. I'm her birth mother so you have no right to question my decision." Kenya smirked and Sarafina's apple-green eyes widened. Nala stormed towards the dark brown lioness.

"You monster! You didn't raise Rikala! She only knows your her mother from what my mother and I taught her! You have no right to betroth her without my mother's permission!" Nala snarled, getting into a defensive position. Sarafina put a paw on Nala's and shook her head, signalling it wasn't worth it. Nala gave one low growl and stepped back, facing a smirking Kenya.

"If that is all you must say I will be going now. Good bye." Kenya sneered and twirled around, heading to her den.

* * *

"H-Hi." Rikala said quietly and looked at Nuka innocently with her big ruby eyes. Nuka felt sympathy for the cub, for he had been told by his mother what happened on the night of her birth when he asked why Sarafina had a dark brown cub. The adolescent smiled softly at Rikala.

"Hi. I'm Nuka." He said softly, so he wouldn't scare her. Rikala looked at him curiously. The dark brown cub smiled and flicked her tail.

"I'm Rikala. How are you?" Rikala asked. Nuka was about to answer but was soon interrupted by Kenya and Scar walked into the cave, both smirking, like always.

"Time to go back to Sarafina and Nala, Rikala." Kenya said and nudged Rikala roughly to the entrance of the cave. The dark brown cub glanced behind her, looking at Nuka once before scampering of to her teenage friends.

"Ri-Ri! Your back! Kenya told me you were with Nuka!" Nala said with worry and scooped her little 'sister' and licked her head. Tojo watched, amused. Rikala struggled in Nala's paws, and huffed once Nala put her down.

"Na-la! You messed up my fur!" She growled playfully and Nala smiled sadly. Tojo sighed and looked at the horizon. Nala nuzzled him in a friendly way.

"Stop worrying Tojo. She's gone. No one can bring her back." Nala said sadly and Rikala looked up in confusion. Nala smiled at Rikala.

"Who's she?" Rikala asked and Tojo sighed. Nala and him exchanged glances, speaking through their eyes.

"Tama. And her twin, Simba. They were our best friends. Tama was future queen, and but she died as a cub." Tojo said sadly and walked off behind Priderock. Rikala looked at Nala sheepishly, and Nala sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to upset him or you." The cub said softly and pinned her ears to her brown head. Nala shook her head and sighed. All of the sudden they heard a roar and turned their heads to Priderock where Scar and Kula stood together, Tojo at the base of the rock. What did Scar want now?

"As you all know, Kula and Tojo are due to wed. I have decided to push the wedding date to tomorrow." Scar announced. A series of emotions ran through Rikala. Anger. Hatred. Excitement. Betrayal.

"I object!" Nala roared. Nala had always been that type to object to Scar. Kula glared fiercely at both Nala and Rikala. It wasn't Nala's or Rikala's fault the she was a slut.

"Your disrespect won't do him good!" Kula roared and Rikala was taken back. The brown cub could tell Tojo was to because, Kula was acting like, king's forbid, _Scar. _After an exchange of words between Nala and Kula Scar called Nala into his cave.

"No! Nala, he'll kill you!" Rikala protested, only to be growled at by Kenya, who was a few yards away from her. Nala's eyes widened as she walked towards the cave. Rikala helplessly watched as her big sister walked on.

A few minutes later Nala was back, beaten and bruised. Sarafina rushed towards her and nuzzled the cream lioness, crying. Sarabi watched, Tojo at her side.

"Nala, Tojo, I need you to leave." Sarabi said and Tojo looked up in shock. Sarabi repeated the instructions, only more specific. Rikala knew the idea was good, but she was sick of loosing everything dear to her.

"No! You can't leave Nala! I need you here to help me, protect me!" The dark cub cried out and ran to Nala, tears in her eyes. Nala wrapped a paw around the cubs and nuzzled her.

"Hush, little Rikkie. You'll be alright. You can protect yourself. I'll be back before you know it!" Nala whispered and sighed as she let go of her little sister, looking away so Rikala wouldn't see the tears in her eyes. Rikala cried out in pain of losing a loved one, and Sarafina took Rikala into her paws. The cub sniffed up some tears and looked up in time to see Nala and Tojo, side by side running towards the desert.

"Bye." The cub whispered softly to herself.


End file.
